L'Ascension de Bob
by Mishinema
Summary: [ Fanfic Aventures ] Bob va apprendre à contrôler le feu tout le long de sa vie et le contrôler, l'apprivoiser, jusqu'à qu'il devienne une part de lui. L'hsitoire conte ses débuts jusqu'à la rencontre du groupe.
1. Chapitre 1

Le feu. Elément sacré, créateur du monde, nourricier de la vie et incarnation du mal. Dans le Cratère, le feu a toujours eu une connotation tout à fait bénéfique. C'est vrai, comment pourrions nous vivre dans un monde où seul la glace règne ? D'accord, si l'on est un élémentaire d'eau, c'est possible. Mais pour le reste ? Les hommes ne sont pas contre une petite flammèche dans les nuits glaciales. Le feu. Si beau, si pur, si puissant. Tout mage voudrait le dominer, en devenir le propriétaire légitime. Mais comme Icare, ils finissent par se brûler les ailes. Ce n'est pas l'homme qui domine le feu. Les premiers hommes du Cratère n'ont jamais fait la découverte du feu. Non. C'est le feu qui a permis qu'on s'en serve pendant tant de temps. Un mauvais pyromancien maîtrise le feu, il contrôle le feu. Un bon pyromancien ne maîtrise pas le feu, il l'apprivoise. Il ne dit pas comment brûler, il brûle. On parle souvent de ces personnes capables de parler aux objets, des illuminés selon les péons et les princes incultes ( c'est à dire la majorité ). Mais ce ne sont pas des illuminés. Les mages parlent aux objets comme ils parlent à vous et moi. Et le pyromancien parle au feu. Je dois l'admettre, ce n'est pas non plus une tâche à la portée de chacun. Pour parler au feu, il faut être proche de la source, là où le feu naît. Un endroit encore inconnu de tous, sauf de certains êtres dont l'ascendance vers le mal est beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup trop forte.

A l'académie, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, demi-diable, est un fêtard extraverti avec une légère rancune envers le monde. Il était réputé bon élève, mais avait une tendance à l'évasion lors de certains cours. Non pas l'évasion au sens de rêvasser. L'évasion au sens de disparaître de sa chaise pour ne jamais revenir. Il passait la majorité du temps à observer les groupes d'interventions de l'unité Phénix. Ce sont les seuls mages de l'académie à avoir la capacité et l'autorisation de manipuler le feu, considéré comme beaucoup trop destructeur par les professeurs. Ils ne voudraient pas à avoir à reconstruire une académie par jour. Alors les mages de feu sont triés sur le volet, parmis les élèves les plus brillants, les plus puissants et surtout les plus sages. Jamais un seul de ces mages n'aura l'idée saugrenue de mettre le feu à un bâtiment sans l'autorisation de la direction. Mais surtout, personne n'osait les voir, la pression était trop grande et en cas de conflit, un simple mouvement de l'orteil suffisait pour inviter les élèves à un barbecue...

Bob regardait envieux ces jeunes mages s'entraîner à brûler, détruire et surtout à créer. Mais alors qu'il se tenait encore dans les fourrées, un branche se craqua sous son pied. Quelqu'un entendit ce bruit et commença son ascension sur la colline où le pauvre Bob était perché. Il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas de l'étranger. Il continuait d'observer avec grand intérêt les flammes émanants des bâtons du groupe. Elles tournoyèrent devant ses yeux, laissant une étincelle de vie dans son regard. Et lorsque l'un des gigantesques serpents de feu se déchaîna, il vit une gerbe bondir dans sa direction. Il ne chercha pas à bouger, au contraire, il se leva, admiratif devant cette flamme si belle et si pure. Le feu dévastateur continua sa course aérienne sur Bob, les bras tendus en avant, le torse totalement à découvert. La toucher, juste effleurer cette magnificence, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais lorsque le feu approche, la peur envahit l'homme. Son élan de courage s'arrêta net et il essaya, effrayé, de se protéger en se couvrant le visage. Un hurlement se fit entendre en haut de la colline. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le feu se tenait devant lui, aussi docile qu'un petit chiot. Le feu s'étouffa et le silence revint. Personne n'avait remarqué le cri abominable du jeune homme. Il se retourna d'un coup, pour regarder son sauveur en action. Et dans sa tête, un milier de possibilité s'offrit à lui. Un mage de l'escouade venu pour le secourir ? Un professeur qui le punira très violemment ? Son père ? Cet abruti de Dimitri, l'un des garçons les plus riches de sa classe ( après tout, Papa et Maman aurait pu lui payer des cours pour manipuler le feu à ce petit Dimitri ) ? Un vendeur à la sauvette qui lui offrirait le secret de la manipulation du feu ? Un monstre cadavérique ? Une licorne ?! Rien de tout ça.

Une jeune fille se dressa devant lui. Elle avait à peu près 11 ans, voir un petit peu plus jeune que lui. Elle portait une mignonne petite robe de magicienne aux couleurs des invocateurs de l'académie, un bâton qui lui arrivait au dessus de la tête, une adorable bouille de bambin avec ses yeux verts d'une innocence certaine et ses petites couettes rougeoyantes, flottants au gré du vent. Elle regarda Bob amusée et surtout quelque peu moqueuse de son état de panique. Il rougissait en la voyant et prononça un petit « merci » avant de se relever et de lui faire face. Elle sourit et lui répondit en ricanant :

\- Alors t'as peur du feu ? Tu viens ici et t'es même pas capable de le maitrîser un peu ?

\- Non, c'est pas vrai...

\- Si c'est vrai !

\- Non je te dis !

Le débat dura un petit moment avant qu'enfin l'un finisse par changer de disque.

\- Et puis d'abord, t'es qui toi ?

Moi, répondit la jeune fille ? Je m'appelle Petricia, mais tu peux m'appeler Petra. Et toi c'est comment ?

\- Moi c'est Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bob.

\- Bob ? C'est un joli nom. Alors racontes, tu veu faire partie des Phénix ?

\- Ben... J'aimerais bien, répondit-il gêné.

\- Tu veux apprendre à faire du feu ? Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux.

Les yeux de Bob s'illuminèrent, il s'exclama d'un seul coup :

\- Oui, oui, oui, oui, apprends moi ! Je veux savoir !

\- D'accord, d'accord... Mais à une condition...

\- Laquelle ?

Elle rougit un instant sous les yeux surpris et intrigué de Bob.

\- Je veux que tu sois mon amoureux...

Il rougit à son tour et, baissant la tête, déclara timidement.

\- D'accord...

A peine eut-il finit de dire ça que Petra s'était déjà jetée sur lui, embrassant sa joue. Elle lâcha le petit Bob de son étreinte et s'en alla en gambadant. Une brave fille...

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Bob et Petra s'entraînèrent ensemble. Ils étaient heureux. Des enfants s'amusants avec leur nouveau jouet. Un jouet mortel. Mais le feu ne leur fera jamais de mal. C'est un feu né d'un amour hors du commun, rien ne pourrait les toucher. La destruction, le malheur, c'est surfait. Ce feu là est fait pour réchauffer les âmes des vivants, créer un équilibre dans le Cratère. Et plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus le feu devenait puissant. Bien plus puissant que les membres de Phénix. Les jours où ils ne s'entraînaient pas, ils passèrent leur temps à parler de leur projet. Entrer dans ce groupe et devenir le plus puissant. Voilà la seule chose qui faisait battre leur cœur : le feu. Cette idyle dura pendant plus de 7 mois. Bob était heureux. Heureux de vivre, heureux de jouer, heureux d'apprendre, heureux de brûler son cœur en embrassant pour la première fois sa dulcinée. Voilà ce qui se passa pendant ces 7 mois. Mais un jour, comme tout le présageait, un événement fit basculer la vie et le destin des deux amants.

Alors qu'il se rendait gaiement sur la colline près du centre d'entraînement, Bob fut surpris de ne pas avoir encore croisé Petra. Elle devait être retenue avec ses devoirs ou alors elle préparait un cadeau à son petit amoureux. Alors, il attendit. Dix minutes passèrent. Encore dix. Cinq. Il s'inquiéta un peu. Encore un peu plus. Au bout d'une heure, il perdit toute raison et la panique l'empara. Elle ne l'aimait plus, c'est ça! Elle ne voulait plus le voir! Mais qu'avait-il fait de mal pour mériter ça ?! Rien , absolument rien ! Mais si ! Il avait forcément fait quelque chose sinon il ne serait pas là à l'attendre ! Haaaaaaaa !... Et puis, une voix familière s'éleva. Une petite voix de jeune fille. Il monta sur la colline et scruta les alentours à la recherche de la jeune fille. Il aperçut la petite tête rouge de la jeune fille en bas de la colline, dans le camp des Phénix. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle savait très bien qu'il était interdit d'y entrer. Mais elle était là, ne bougeant pas. Deux autres silhouettes s'approchèrent du petit point rouge. Deux hommes, à la carrure incroyable. L'un était blond aux cheveux courts, l'autre avait des cheveux d'une blancheur éclatante. Ils portaient tout les deux la robe des Phénix. L'un s'approcha de la jeune fille.

-Alors comme ça, on s'est perdue ? Et puis on fait des étincelles sans la permission des professeurs ? C'est pas bien tout ça. Pas bien du tout.

-Ouais, c'est vrai ça. Le feu c'est pour les grands, pas pour les petites filles comme toi. Allez maintenant, il est temps qu'on fasse comme on nous l'a apprit. T'es une magicienne renégat et ça c'est mal.

\- Vous êtes méchants !

\- Ho ! Tu as entendu ça ?! On est des vilains méchants pas beaux ! Bouboubouh, je crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer ! Allez, qu'on en finisse.

Bob vit un mouvement de la part de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Un coup qui fit tomber la jeune Petra à terre. La tête blonde de l'autre homme bougea d'avant en arrière, comme si il récitait quelque chose. Bob essaya de tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Futile...

Le feu se propagea, embrassa le corps de la jeune fille, ses cris stridents résonnaient dans toute la cour, le Cratère entier se réveilla en entendant la puissance de ses hurlements plaintifs. Sa chair brûlait, elle fondait sous l'intensité des flammes. Ses os ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des petits tas de cendres et son visage si délicat finit englouti sous l'assaut de la Mort.

Il assista impuissant à la mort de sa chère. Aucune larme ne coula. Il se releva et retourna vers son dortoir comme si le meurtre n'avait jamais eu lieu. Bob est un homme curieux. Tout peut arriver, il gardera son calme. Mais il y a une chose qui fait que Bob reste le pire ennemi que l'on puisse avoir.

Il n'oublie jamais.


	2. Chapitre 2

L'amour. Un sentiment humain en somme, ou plutôt animal. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle on vit encore, et la seule pour laquelle on s'enflamme. C'est l'amour qui fait tenir même le plus endurci de tout les hommes ( et de toutes les femmes ). On est prêts à tout pour être avec l'être aimée. Partager ses passions, passer un petit moment avec elle, échapper à ses responsabilités. Mais. Quand l'être aimée n'est plus qu'un souvenir ? Avec qui peut on faire ces choses formidables ? Avec qui peut-on s'amuser pendant des heures ? Qui peut-on aimer ? Personne. Et on se voile la face. On n'accepte pas la mort. On continue sa pitoyable routine telle un chien cherchant un nouvel os à ronger. Et puis, avec le temps, on se résigne, on réapprend à vivre. Et l'on reprend sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais personne n'oublie complètement.

Durant les années suivantes, Bob devenait quelqu'un de beaucoup plus assidu, plus sage, plus vivant. Un génie de la magie. Bien sûr, il cacha son ''talent'' aux yeux du monde. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il savait plus que de raison. Mais en plus d'être aussi studieux que pouvait l'être un archimage, Bob devenait de plus en plus populaire auprès du reste de l'école. Il passait ses soirées dans les fêtes mondaines, dans les clubs de mages les plus prestigieux et offrait une tournée d'hydromel pour chaque jeune fille aux hormones en effervescence qui aurait l'audace ( ou plutôt la témérité ) de l'embrasser. C'était comme ça qu'il marchait, en festoyant. Et cela lui réussi plutôt bien. Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis la ''chose''. Bob était un jeune homme de 15 ans, plein de vie, plein d'avenir, vêtu d'une robe rouge arborant des oiseaux tournants en cercle au milieu d'une flamme éternelle.

Il était connu pour être le plus jeune étudiant à avoir rejoint le clan des Phénix. Il fallait au moins avoir 19 ans pour pouvoir espérer entrer dans ce monde très fermé. Mais il avait du talent... Non, il n'avait pas de talent. Juste une rage de vaincre, une étincelle de vengeance dans l'âme.

Il venait de recevoir son dernier diplôme. Maintenant qu'il avait eu la possibilité d'intégrer la plus prestigieuse classe de l'académie, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il allait enfin pouvoir cotôyer le monde très select des Phénix. Tout ce qu'il manquait maintenant, c'était une équipe pour l'épauler tout au long de son année. Pour définir une équipe, l'un des archimages se chargeant des Phénix vint chercher le jeune mage dans sa chambre. Il toqua à la porte avec un geste extrêmement sec. L'archimage n'était pas quelqu'un d'amical, croyez-moi.

\- Monsieur Lennon, vous êtes prié de ne pas faire attendre vos coéquipiers.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître le jeune mage. Il portait la robe des Phénix. Et comme à son habitude, il restait calme et souriant en toute circonstance. Bob rassembla quelques affaires à la hâte avant de quitter la pièce en compagnie de l'archimage. Ils arpentèrent le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à arriver à la sortie du dortoir. Le camp se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement. L'archimage se dirigea vers le quartier général des Phénix. Bob lui emboîta le pas. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, mais l'archimage finit par briser l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée.

\- Vous êtes bien sûr de ce que vous voulez ? Je veux dire que... Vous n'êtes peut-être pas prêt pour rejoindre quelque chose d'aussi prestigieux à votre âge. Il se peut que les missions soient bien trop difficiles.

Bob regarda l'horizon, sans répondre, l'air pensif. Il était calme. Rien ne pouvait le pertuber, ne le toucher, le réjouir. Il souriait simplement. Il respira un grand coup avant de soupirer, comme si l'avertissement de l'archimage l'ennuyait. Il s'arrêta un instant, l'archimage en fit de même, mais tout de même surpris par l'action du jeune disciple.

\- Professeur, répondez moi sincèrement. Si vous pouvez avoir l'occasion de devenir quelqu'un de spécial, quelque soit le prix, sauteriez sur l'occasion ?

\- Et bien, je pense que...

\- Et si la personne que vous allez devenir vous permettra de réaliser vos rêves, vous seriez toujours prêt à prendre tout les risques ?

\- Je crois que...

\- Je vous avoue donc que le danger ne me fait pas peur, pas plus que la mort, et encore moins que la vie. Ma réponse est donc oui, je suis prêt à tout pour aller dans cette classe, quelque soit les causes de mon intégrations et les conséquences qui en découleront. Vous n'êtes probablement pas d'accord avec le fait qu'un enfant rejoigne les rangs de la prestigieuse équipe des Phénix, mais je suis désolé de vous apprendre que je suis déterminé.

L'archimage se tut le reste du chemin. Bob continuait de sourire comme un jeune enfant qui débuterai son année scolaire avec entrain. Le complexe des Phénix était un immense bâtiment aux couleurs de l'équipe : jaune et rouge. L'emblème était gravé dans un immense bloc de marbre qui ornait le sol devant l'entrée. Les torches sur les côtés s'allumaient au fur et à mesure que les gens pénétraient dans le bâtiment. Et chaque torche s'allumait avec une couleur étonnante, allant du rose fushia au bleu azur du meilleur goût possible en passant par un violet pourpre tout simplement bluffant. Lors qu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, une petite dame avec des lunettes, une robe orangée et au décolté plus que plongeant les interpella.

\- Puis-je vous être utile ?

\- Nous cherchons actuellement la salle attribuée aux Démons des Cendres. J'ai ici une nouvelle recrue qui voudrait faire sa place dans l'équipe.

\- Bien sûr, je vérifie sur le planning et... Voilà. Troisième étage, sixième porte à gauche.

Les deux mages s'en allèrent. Bob remercia la secrétaire d'un signe de la main et un large sourire dont il avait le secret. La jeune femme rougit et gloussa comme une adolescente devant son idole. Ils suivirent les indications et arrivèrent devant une porte en bois massif avec gravée dessus les initiales ''DC''. On entendait derrière un vacarme assourdissant, un brouhaha fou ressemblant trait pour trait à celui d'une fiesta improvisée donc Bob avait l'habitude de participer. L'archimage ouvrit la porte, non sans cacher sa colère. Bob semblait amusé par la situation. Il allait entrer dans une équipe de mages du feu dans une académie prestigieuse et dont le moindre moment répis est une excuse pour faire la fête. Il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux !

La salle était sans dessus-dessous. Des vêtements volaient dans tout les sens, puis quelques chaises, et enfin la table passa par la fenêtre. L'un des mages commençait à danser à moitié nu au milieu de la pièce, du feu au creux de ses mains. Les autres le regardaient en hurlant des insalubrités qui font peines à entendre et dont personne n'a le courage de les redire ( pas même moi ). Bob et l'archimage passèrent presque inaperçus quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Soit ils étaient très discrets, soit tout le monde s'en balançait. C'était un phénomène assez impressionnant qu'avait réussi à créer seulement 5 étudiants. C'est alors que le mage perdit tout patience en se recevant une petite culotte en dentelle sur le visage.

\- Si je vois encore ne serait ce que l'ombre d'un seul vêtement voler, je jure devant le Panthéon des Dieux tout entier que je j'envois les Inquisiteurs de tout le Cratère pour vous virer de l'académie !

En moins d'une seconde, la pièce entière retrouva le calme absolu, comme si tout avait été gelé sur place. L'archimage les regarda avec rage et une honte certaine. Cela va nuire à sa réputation tout ça. Il poussa le jeune Bob qui se trouvait encore sur le palier et il déclara :

\- Voici Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. Il est le plus jeune élève a avoir passé les épreuves pour entrer chez les mages du feu. Il a été décidé qu'il sera dorénavant avec vous pour le reste de sa scolarité et de la vôtre. Je compte donc sur vous pour nous faire honneur et à l'aider pendant le temps où vous serez ensemble. En attendant, j'espère franchement que je n'aurais plus jamais à revoir une scène comme celle qui vient de se produire... Messieurs, passez une bonne après-midi.

A ces mots, le mage referma la porte et s'en alla. Les bruits de pas se firent de plus en plus rares avant de disparaître au bout d'un moment. Bob resta au milieu de la pièce, contemplant le désastre de la fête improvisée avec un petit sourire d'amusement. Il regarda un à un les autres élèves, et commença à se sentir quelque peu gêné par la situation. Un silence pesant envahit la pièce, rendant la situation de plus en plus gênante. Mais au bout d'un moment, un bruit se fit entendre dans une autre pièce et un grand mage à la carrure de taureau sortit. Il s'étira un instant de plaisir et, en rouvrant les yeux, trouva le pauvre Bob au milieu de la pièce, le regardant avec un sourire forcé.

\- Heu... Salut ?

\- Bonjour, je suis Bob, votre nouvel équipier. Ra...Ravi de te rencontrer.

Le mage le regarda en instant, surpris et un dubitatif, puis éclata de rire. Il s'avança vers Bob et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos pour le mettre à l'aise.

\- Hahaha ! Bienvenue à bord, gamin ! T'as l'air jeune en tout cas. Bon, moi c'est Marty. Tu fais à présent parti des DC !

Marty lui attrapa par l'épaule et montra du doigt l'un des gars qui était assis sur la chaise, anciennement en face de la table. Il avait un verre à la main, le regard un peu niais et il souriait bêtement.

\- Lui, c'est Jonathan. Un de nos meilleurs éléments. Il sait manier le feu comme personne, et il n'a jamais blessé ses coéquipiers avec ses flammes.

\- Si, un fois, mais parce que tu m'avais vraiment embêté, répondit ce dernier.

Bob rit un peu à la remarque de Jonathan avant de se faire interpellé par Marty. Cette fois, il montrait le jeune fêtard qui était encore en caleçon.

\- Arno, le plus grand metteur d'ambiance de toute la section, et probablement de toute l'académie. Par contre, il n'est pas très doué pour lancer des flammes correctement.

\- T'as pas parlé de mon talent inné pour chopper de la gonzesse ! Tu me vexes Marty, franchement, je suis déçu par ton attitude.

Une jeune femme arriva derrière lui avant de lui coller une droite majestueuse derrière la nuque sans qu'il ne puisse réagir.

\- Elle, c'est Hélèna, championne de la magie de la destruction, princesse des flammes dévastatrice et charmeuse des hommes les plus endurcis.

\- Tu me flattes trop mon grand, les hommes ne m'intéressent pas.

\- C'est ça, causes toujours, répliqua Arno avant de reçevoir une autre pair de claque.

Bob se sentait de plus en plus détendu. Marty attira son attention une dernière fois vers l'un des fauteuils. Un jeune homme se faisait discret et se cachait de Bob.

\- Enfin, voilà Firmin. Il est un peu timide, mais tu verras, c'est un vrai bout-en-train quand il le veut. En tout cas, encore bienvenu dans notre petite famille.

Bob les remercia chaleureusement. Il sentait qu'il allait passer un moment merveilleux en leur compagnie. Rien que de les voir, de les entendre, de les sentir, il sentait déjà qu'une amitié solide allait les lier pour un bon moment. Et puis, peut-être qu'ils seraient bien plus que des amis. Peut-être seront ils le fruit de la guérison de Bob. Peut-être qu'ils pourront panser ses blessures, sans le savoir. Ne partez pas, l'histoire ne fait que commence.

 ** _Petite note d'auteur_**

 _Je voulais simplement vous remercier pour le soutien que vous me donnez à chaque texte et surtout m'excuser pour le temps que je mets pour sortir mes histoires. En fait,j'ai deux raisons pour mettre autant de temps. La première, c'est les cours. J'ai des cours donc pas toute ma journée pour le faire et je suis généralement assez fatigué le soir pour écrire un bout de mes textes. La deuxième, c'est que j'ai mon propre bouquin à côté. Les fanfics c'est vraiment pas ma passion première, je fais ça pour m'éloigner un peu de mon univers et en reprendre un qui me tient à coeur. De plus, je ne peux pas vous proposer mes propres univers, c'est de la fanfiction ici ( et je suis pas ici pour me faire de la pub gratuite ). Donc voilà, j'ai dis ce que je voulais dire et je suis ravi que vous trouviez encore mes textes potables (c'est le minimum que je puisse faire) et je vous promet que l'histoire va se finir avant avant la fin des vacances._


	3. Chapitre 3

Quelle belle fin. Après une période de troubles profonds, notre jeune mage a réussi à trouver un équilibre dans sa vie, une stabilité, un garde-fou. C'est ça le pouvoir de l'amitié. Les amis sont toujours ce qu'on peut avoir de mieux, quelque soit la situation. Et lorsqu'un ami veut vous aider, ne le renier pas, acceptez son aide. Si Bob n'avait pas eu d'amis aussi fidèle que les Démons des Cendres, que serait-il devenu, je vous le demande ! C'est aussi ça le feu : faire brûler les coeurs d'une amitié qui soude les fissures du passé. Le feu est aussi bien la destruction que la création, mais je me suis déjà bien trop étalé sur le sujet donc je vais faire vite, histoire que tout ceci ne devienne pas d'un ennui mortel. L'amitié restera l'une des seules drogues brûlantes dont il faut abuser continuellement. Et ce n'est pas un simpke effet placébo. L'amitié peut tout guérir, même dans le coeur des plus récalcitrants.

Un an s'était déjà écoulé dans cette chambrette minuscule et poussérieuse. Rien n'avait vraiment changée, pas ses propriétaires, pas même le bazar qui faisait office d'écosystème pour la petite équipe. Et quelle équipe ! Depuis l'arrivée du jeune prodige, tout le monde s'est mit à bosser dur pour enfin avoir l'occasion de prendre certaines missions un peu plus complexes que de jouer les incinérateurs dans les décharges des tavernes, ou encore de brûler les maisons des gens chassés par l'Inquisition. Ils arrivèrent enfin à prendre quelques missions de défenses de villages, d'escortes ou encore de récolte d'ingrédients extrêmement rares pour les alchimistes de l'académie. Et aujourd'hui, ils partiront pour une mission qui changera la petite vie tranquille de toute la petite bande.  
Bob s'entendait à merveilles avec la plupart de l'équipe. Marty se conduisait en bon chef et écoutait les conseils avisés de son meilleur conseiller. Il était une merveille de commandant, un excellent dirigeant et aussi le plus compétent et le plus humain leader que l'on puisse rêver. Jonathan était très proche du mage. Il le considérait comme une sorte d'ange gardien. Bob n'a jamais eu la moindre reproche envers Jonathan, qui était quelque peu simple d'esprit. Alors que l'académie entière lui tombait dessus, Bob, était là. Toujours. Arno était le partenaire parfait pour Bob. Un fêtard hors du commun, qui avait la facheuse tendance à mettre littéralement le feu sur la piste de danse, à faire chauffer la salle des différentes tavernes et charmait les jeunes filles par son caractère flamboyant. Contrairement à Jonathan, Bob a eu une relation inversée avec Hélèna. C'est un peu comme une grande sœur qu'il adore par dessus tout, lui confie tout ses secrets et lui avoue ses préférences au niveau des jolies jeunes filles dont il se languit. Il est même arrivé que Hélèna lui ai subtilement dérobé l'affection et le baiser tant convoité de l'une des jeunes filles à l'insu de Bob. Outre le rapport affectif très présent, le rapport amoureux est aussi extrêmement important. Ils ont tout les deux le même goût en matière de demoiselles et il faut parfois décider duquel des deux aura le droit de la courtiser. Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, Firmin n'était pas du genre très sociable avec Bob. Il restait constamment dans son coin, l'observant du coin de l'oeil. Et quand Bob le remarquait, il ne bronchait sous aucun prétexte et restait un long moment à le fixer avec ses yeux d'un vert perçant. Firmin ''tolérait'' la présence de Bob, rien de plus. Et cela convenait à Bob.

Le jour approchait à grand pas. C'était une occasion très spéciale pour se faire reconnaître dans les rangs de l'académie. La mission était plutôt simple : chercher des renégats nécromanciens durant la nuit afin de démanteler le réseau dans toute l'académie. Il fallait cependant rester discrets quant à ces différents ''incidents'' où plusieurs étudiants ont trouvés la mort dans des conditions très étranges. Des corps mutilés de part en part, des morceaux de chairs arrachées par des dents humaines, de multiples actes de nécrophilies dans le but de procréer avec la mort elle-même, des cadavres cousus à partir de membres de différents élèves, et je ne fais qu'effleurer les actes malsains que ces monstres osent tenter. Les Démons des Cendres ont donc été engagés pour stopper cette engeance. Pourquoi des élèves ? Bonne question. Peut-être parce que cette mission n'est pas tout à fait officielle. En fait, cette mission n'a jamais existée. Elle n'a jamais existée autre que dans l'esprit du petit groupe qui a juré de trouver les bouchers pour les faire payer au centuple.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Tout le monde faisait une petite sieste avant la grande attaque. Tout mage se doit d'être reposé avant de partir à la baston. Bob dormait paisiblement sur son lit, rêvant de fête, de bière, de femmes, de passion, de feu, de peur, de mort, de vengeance. Et alors qu'un dernier cri de détresse résonnait dans sa tête, il sentit quelque chose l'effleurer. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Paniqué il regarda autour de lui avant de finalement aperçevoir le visage inquiet de Hélèna. Elle essaya de camoufler son inquiétude en lui souriant, en vain. Bob l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui. Il était heureux de voir enfin une personne de confiance, mais il avait surtout honte d'avoir inquiété la personne à qui il tient le plus. Hélèna regarda son petit protégé. Elle lui posa tendrement la main sur la tête avant de lui donner quelques petits signes affectifs pour le calmer. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la conversation.

\- Je sais que la mission sera difficile. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'une simple rumeur. Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs de trouver des nécromanciens là-bas. Mais si il y en a, on sera des héros dans toute l'académie !... Si tu ne te sens pas de venir, ne viens pas. On fera en sorte que tu sois toi aussi récompensé.

\- Non Hélèna, je dois y aller. Je... Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-elle, inquiète ?

\- J'ai enfin trouvé ma voie et je devrais quitter l'académie dès demain.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Ne rend pas les choses compliquées... Après cette nuit, personne ne sera en mesure de comprendre.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se...

La conversation fut coupée nette par un cri strident venant de la chambre voisine. Bob reconnut la voix de Firmin.

\- Ce n'était rien, je te le jure ! Rien du tout ! Je n'ai fait que ce que tu m'as dis de faire ! C'était pas mon intention ! Ecoutes moi ! Je sais que j'ai fais une connerie mais t'es dans la même merde que moi !... Tu fais quoi là ?! Non, attends ! Fais pas ça ! Nooooooon !

\- C'est encore Firmin, je vais aller le calmer, s'empressa de dire Hélène avant de partir calmer l'une des nombreuses terreurs nocturnes de Firmin.

Bob vit son amie s'éloigner, puis n'entendait que des bruits de pas camouflés par les cris de son colocataire. Et peu à peu, il s'apaisa avant que le silence ne redevienne roi dans la petite salle. Le jeune mage retourna dans le monde onirique dans un état plus détentue.

L'heure de l'assaut approchait. Le groupe était prêt. En bas de la falaise, tout le monde s'organisait. Le plan était très simple : Arno et Marty devait s'occuper des invocations pendant que Jonathan ferait diversion en effrayant les mages pendant que les autres tenteront de les appréhender et de les livrer à l'Inquisition. Il n'y avait pas plus simple. Une fois les préparations terminées, ils débutèrent leur ascension vers le sommet de la colline. Et une fois arrivés en haut, les doutes devinrent des faits. Un groupe d'hommes encapuchonnés baissaient la tête en grommelant des incantations incompréhensibles. Ils se dissimulèrent dans un buisson proche et ils commencèrent l'assaut tant attendu. Mais il ne se passa pas comme prévu. Jonathan prit son bâton et envoya une gerbe de flamme qui commença à embraser le centre du cercle que formait les nécromanciens. Le feu dansait, approchait à quelques centimètres des mages. Mais aucun d'eux n'eut la moindre réaction. Ils restèrent à contempler le sol en murmurant des paroles impies. Firmin décida de s'approcher malgré les nombreuses tentatives d'interruptions de Marty. Non, il était décidé à y aller. Il gravit les quelques mètres qui le séparait du cercle de nécromanciens. Et lorsqu'il arriva vers l'un d'eux, il l'attrapa par les épaules avant de le retourner brutalement et aperçevoir son visage. C'était une jeune fille de son âge. Elle avait les yeux livides et elle continuait à grogner.

\- Hey les gars ! J'ai trouvé l'une des disparus dans...

S'en suivit un hurlement d'effroi. Paniqué, le reste du groupe se rua pour secourir leur ami... Ils ne s'attendaient pas ce genre de spectacle. La jeune zombie dévorait la tendre chair du visage de Jonathan. Elle ne prétait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, juste à manger. Le reste des ''nécromanciens'' continuaient à scander des maléfices. Le groupe regarda horrifié la scène surréaliste qui s'offrait à eux. Et lorsque la rage s'empare du cœur d'un être dont l'esprit est celui du diable, le mieux à faire est de ne pas rester trop près. La colonne de feu au centre du cercle s'anima, s'intensifia et tournoya au milieu des monstres de chair. Les flammes embrasaient les corps mutilés des zombies recomposés. Tout n'était que feu, sang et mort. Et au milieu de tout ça, le démon commença à rire au éclat sous les yeux horrifiés des humains qui lui servaient d'amis. L'odeur de la chair putréfiée brûlant dans un brasier semblable à l'Enfer se fit ressentir dans toute l'atmosphère. Et lorsqu'il ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendre fumant, l'auteur du massacre s'avança vers le résultat de son horrible méfait. Il contempla en ricanant avant d'arrêter net son hilarité et de se retourner vers ses camarades.

\- Quel beau brasier, il faudra en fait plus souvent ! Maintenant, que celui de vous qui a eu l'intention de tous nous tuer se dénonce. Il mérite tout mon respect pour un piège si élaboré. Je le tuerai donc vite.

Le groupe resta silencieux un instant. Bob les regarda de ses yeux rouges comme le feu du démon et il souriait à pleine dent, dévoilant ses magnifiques crocs. Le temps passa mais Bob continuait d'attendre patiemment que quelqu'un se dénonce. Et en un instant, Arno attrapa Hélèna avant de lui mettre un couteau sous la gorge.

\- Je te préviens, le monstre ! Une seule tentative de la sauver, de me dénoncer ou n'importe quoi d'autre et elle finira comme toutes mes expériences ! Le choix est tien !

Bob le regarda, amusé. Il applaudit Arno sous le regard désespéré de Hélèna. Il continuait de congratuler le traître tout en approchant. Arno essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire impressionner par Bob. Mais son corps le trahit, il commença à trembler comme une feuille. Les deux hommes n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Tout ce qui les séparait était le corps d'une de leur amie. Bob s'arrêta un instant, regardant les yeux de Arno. Il sentait que la peur l'envahissait. Non, plus que de la peur. De la terreur. Et cette terreur dans les yeux d'un homme amuse beaucoup les démons. Il prit alors son plus large sourire et le visage le plus doux qu'il puisse avoir et lui annonca sur un ton délicat :

\- Si j'étais toi, je me retournerais de temps en temps.

Arno lâcha son couteau sous la pression et se retourna par réflexe. Il espérait qu'il bluffe. Un démon ne bluffe jamais. Une vague de flamme déferla sur lui, embrassant tout son corps de feu le plus destructeur possible. Le hurlement de douleur qu'il poussa fut si puissant qu'il en était presque inaudible. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne restait plus rien. Hélèna se jeta sur son sauveur. Elle pleurait. Des sentiments contraires se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Pourquoi va-t-elle vers celui qui a tué un ami ? Mais il l'a sauvé de celui qui lui voulait du mal ! Au bout d'un moment, Bob réussit à la calmer, comme le diable réconforte les morts. Et si seulement c'était fini, si seulement...

Bob lâcha son étreinte autour de Hélèna et s'approcha des deux autres, horrifiés par la situation. Marty le regarda, le visage emplit de larmes, le désespoir dans le regard. Il lui tapota l'épaule. Firmin était roulé en boule sur le sol. Bob l'aida à se relever. Le démon se calma peu à peu. Se calmer ? Il se prépare juste pour la suite.

\- Merci Firmin pour ce que tu as dis. Tu m'as enlevé un poids des épaules.

Et avec une force dont il ne connaissait rien, il attrapa la gorge des deux jeunes hommes. Il les souleva du sol et se rapprocha à pas lent du bord de la falaise. Les deux avaient beau se battre, le manque d'air leur les rendaient faibles. Même les tentatives désespérées de crier se concluèrent par un resserrement de l'étreinte. Et lorsque Bob arriva au bord du précipice, il leur fit son plus beau sourire avant de les lâcher dans l'abîme. Et dans leur mort, ils ne garderont que le visage du diable. Le diable parmis les démons qu'ils étaient. Il se retourna, heureux du geste qu'il venait de faire. Mais Hélèna lui sauta dessus et lui frappa la poitrine à plusieurs reprises comme un gamin fait un caprice.

\- Pourquoi tu les as tués ! Il n'avaient rien fait ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoiiiiii !

Bob lui attrapa les poings et son visage s'adoucit. Ses yeux avaient à nouveau une couleur humaine et ses dents n'étaient plus aussi pointues qu'avant. Il baissa la tête et murmura à l'oreille de son amie : «Voilà pourquoi je dois partir. Maintenant, pars. Ils arriveront sous peu. Fuis aussi vite que tu le peux.»

Et il s'en alla. Hélèna le regarda s'éloigner. Au bout d'un moment, il se retourna vers son amie et déclara avant de repartir :

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils avaient de magnifiques cheveux ?


End file.
